The Gift
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: David has a surprise for Maddie.


This story takes place sometime after "A Yuk and A Hard Place"

David had been walking around with it in his pocket for days. He had seen it in the store and had known it was perfect for Maddie. Even though Christmas was a week ago David couldn't contain his excitement. He loved giving the perfect gift. It had been years since he felt this way. When he was a little boy he could never wait for Christmas to give his mom the latest macaroni decorated gift. Soon as he had walked in the door after school he had handed the pasty gift to his mother. She had always covered him with kisses exclaiming it was the best present she had ever gotten. David smiled as he remembered how happy it had made him. He hadn't been that happy in a long time. The last time he really had felt happy was the month he had spent being with Maddie. That seemed so long ago. Anyway, he felt like a little boy again with the perfect gift for the woman he loved. But did she still love him?

David wasn't sure with this crazy relationship with Maddie was headed. After they had finally shared their feelings about the loss of the baby things had seemed like they were headed in the right direction. They had even been on a few "dates" together. Casual dates to the movies and out to eat. Maddie actually seemed like she was enjoying herself. She had actually seemed happy that they were together. But then she turns around and tells him they are friends. Pals! That little piece of information was a surprise to him. David didn't really believe that Maddie wanted to be "just friends" He wasn't stupid he could see the way she looked at him. He knew that she cared about him more than just a friend. Was she still running scared? He didn't know. He did know that she was the most exasperating woman he had ever met. She drove him absolutely crazy and there were times he could happily strangle her. She was stubborn, willful and he loved her with every fiber of his being. He could only hope she felt a little bit of what he was feeling.

Soon as David had laid eyes what was in the velvet box in his pocket he had known it was for Maddie. It was a beautiful diamond heart that seemed to shimmer with all the colors of the rainbow. David could ill afford this extravagant gift but his generosity and love for Maddie had overcome his common sense. Again.

Now the gift was burning a hole in his pocket. It was now or never. He couldn't wait to give her the gift. Over the years they had exchanged gifts but they had been impersonal gifts such as colognes and perfume. This here gift was the real deal and he was eager to see Maddie's reaction. In a way he was nervous. Her reaction to the gift might steer the way for the future of their relationship. If she told him it was too expensive and to return it that would wound him. And put an end to any hope of reconciliation. So along with David's anticipation was slight dread. Anyway, he decided to bite the bullet. He strode to Maddies office and after a quick knock made his way was sitting in her chair staring out the window when David entered. At first she didn't even notice his presence she was so wrapped up in her thoughts. Thoughts of David and their broken relationship.

"Earth to Maddie" David called teasingly.

Maddie shook off her thoughts and smiled at David. David felt like a cat on a hot tin roof as he perched on the corner of her desk.

"Santy Clause came a teensy bit early this year. He left something with your name on it."

Maddies eyes flew open "For me?"

David pulled the blue velvet box out of his pocket. "Told me he had been checking his list."

'Naughty or nice?" Maddie asked him with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"That depends on your definition of naught and nice." David teased back with a gleam in his green eyes.

David handed Maddie the velvet box. Maddie looked at the box then looked at David. She was hesitant to open it. "Go on. Open it." He coaxed.

David nervously watched as Maddie slowly lifted the lid with her long, delicate fingers. When she saw what was lying on a cloud of satin material she looked up at David her face filled with childlike wonder.

David nervously watched as Maddie opened her gift. He felt his spirits rise when her face lit up like the Rockefeller Center Christmas tree. "Oh David!" she stammered. "It's so beautiful"

David: "Not nearly as beautiful as you." Maddie looked at David with surprise and love written all over her face. David gingerly removed the delicate necklace from the box. Lifting Maddie's soft blonde hair he placed the necklace around her neck. He laid a kiss on that spot in the back of her neck as he fastened the clasp. Maddie shivered with pleasure and anticipation. David caressed her neck as he allowed her hair to fall back into a golden cloud surrounding her.

Maddie caressed the heart that was now lying just above the swell of her breasts. "I love it." She told him softly. She leaned over and pulled David's head close to her. Her lips found his. The kiss was full of love, hope and promises.

Words began to slowly spill out of David's mouth like a drip from a water tap. "You have my heart Maddie. Now and forever. It is yours to cherish or break into pieces."

Maddie pulled back from David and looked him deep into his green eyes. "I know I have been a fool and a jerk. I love you David. I'm sorry for everything. I will treasure you and your heart for as long as I live!" She leaned into him for another kiss. "Forever and ever"

David face was inches form hers "Promises Promises"


End file.
